


Receive and Transmit

by jazznrajah



Series: AvengersMixes [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Playlist, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazznrajah/pseuds/jazznrajah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Receive and Transmit: A Tony Stark AvengersMix</p>
            </blockquote>





	Receive and Transmit

**Author's Note:**

> Decided that since I have this account I might as well make some use of it (besides bookmarking fics) and archive some of my mixes.

_** ** _

_**receive and transmit: a tony stark avengersmix** _

[.zip](http://www.mediafire.com/?alcdzv5c16mc4w0)

everybody loves me - onerepublic  
happiness - hurts  
signal to noise - peter gabriel  
i am not a robot (clock opera remix) - marina & the diamonds  
iron (mystery jets remmix) - woodkid  
end of line (photek remix) - daft punk

**Author's Note:**

> Originally [published](http://earllagerthas.tumblr.com/post/27297514914) July 2012 on tumblr.


End file.
